Disclosed as an example of this kind of technology in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-138890 is a drive control device which comprises a buffer memory that stores correction data for correcting a emitted light amount of an LED, output control means that reads the correction data from the buffer memory and outputs the read data to a driver circuit together with image data for activation/deactivation of the LED, and LED driving means that drives LEDs by what corresponds to a number larger than the number of outputs by the driver circuit in accordance with the correction data and the image data both input in the driver circuit.
However, the foregoing patent literature does not disclose a configuration which can efficiently measure an emitted light amount of a light emitting element (in particular, a light emitting layer). There is thus a demand for efficient measurement of an emitted light amount of a light emitting layer when measuring the same.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing circumstance, and it is an object of the present invention to accomplish efficient measurement of an emitted light amount of a light emitting layer.